


Love In Profile

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Rip at least does one thing right, body image issues, self-conscious!Jonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Jonah is self-conscious about his scarred cheek, but Rip doesn't see any imperfection.





	

When Jonah first developed feelings for Rip, potent ones that he couldn’t deny even to himself, he became self-conscious of his scarred face for the first time in a long time. He tried to stand in profile around Rip more often, with his “good cheek” in view instead of the ruined one. He avoided eating or drinking in front of Rip as much as possible. Avoided talking sometimes. He knew how it looked when his face moved, the way it pulled the ruined and strangely-healed flesh. Mirrors weren’t exactly a thing everyone had in the West (they were expensive, even little hand mirrors) but they weren’t exactly impossible to come by. And when you had a face like Jonah’s, you were very aware of other reflective surfaces, too.

He just…hadn’t cared until now. Not for ages. But, nobody wants the person they’ve fallen in love with to feel disgusted just by looking at them. Even someone like Jonah Hex. Not that he’s ever been that in love with a person before, but…dammit. Here he was.

It went on for a while, too, until finally Rip realized what was happening and made a point one night of standing face-to-face with Jonah, cupped his unscarred cheek to gently tilt his head and kissed gently over what Jonah considered the ruin of his opposite cheek, his “bad cheek.” Told him he was handsome to Rip, that he had two good cheeks, neither of them were bad, and anyone who couldn’t see that was a fool. The emotion in his voice, in his face…in his expressive eyes, was enough to have Jonah needing to swallow around a “mysterious” lump in his throat.

After that, Jonah stopped feeling self-conscious about his scar around Rip.


End file.
